marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
White House, Washington DC (616)
Washington, D.C., it was built between 1792 and 1800 of white-painted Aquia sandstone in the late Georgian style and has been the residence of every U.S. President since John Adams. It was designed by Irish-born James Hoban. When Thomas Jefferson moved into the home in 1801, he (with architect Benjamin Henry Latrobe) expanded the building outward, creating two colonnades which were meant to conceal stables and storage. In 1814, during the War of 1812, the mansion was set ablaze by the British Army in the Burning of Washington, destroying the interior and charring much of the exterior. Reconstruction began almost immediately, and President James Monroe moved into the partially reconstructed house in October 1817. Construction continued with the addition of the South Portico in 1824 and the North in 1829. Because of crowding within the executive mansion itself, President Theodore Roosevelt had nearly all work offices relocated to the newly constructed West Wing in 1901. Eight years later, President William Howard Taft expanded the West Wing and created the first Oval Office which was eventually moved as the section was expanded. The third-floor attic was converted to living quarters in 1927 by augmenting the existing hip roof with long shed dormers. A newly constructed East Wing was used as a reception area for social events; both new wings were connected by Jefferson's colonnades. East Wing alterations were completed in 1946, creating additional office space. By 1948, the house's load-bearing exterior walls and internal wood beams were found to be close to failure. Under Harry S. Truman, the interior rooms were completely dismantled and a new internal load-bearing steel frame constructed inside the walls. Once this work was completed, the interior rooms were rebuilt. Today, the White House Complex includes the Executive Residence (in which the First Family resides), the West Wing (the location of the Oval Office, Cabinet Room, and Roosevelt Room), and the East Wing (the location of the office of the First Lady and White House Social Secretary), as well as the Old Executive Office Building, which houses the executive offices of the President and Vice President. The White House is made up of six stories—the Ground Floor, State Floor, Second Floor, and Third Floor, as well as a two-story basement. The term White House is regularly used as a metonym for the Executive Office of the President of the United States and for the president's administration and advisors in general. The property is owned by the National Park Service and is part of the President's Park. In 2007, it was ranked second on the American Institute of Architects's list of "America's Favorite Architecture." (source Wikipedia:The White House Wikipedia]) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #532 (2006) Peter Parker and Tony Stark are at the White House. Tony meets with the president. They talk about the registration act. A few days later, Tony Stark holds a press conference with Spider-Man. Amazing Spider-Man #533 (2006) Peter Parker publicly announces his identity. He then goes to the bathroom to throw up. Amazing Spider-Man #537 (2007) The president meet his advisors before giving a speech to the nation. Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #02 (2007) The President congratulates Yellow Jacket and the Initiative cadets for their battle against Hydra. Avengers: The Initiative #14 (2008) Flashback to Pym meeting the president. Black Panther Black Panther #022 (2006) Black Panther supporters gather in front of the White House while he meets with US officials. The crowd outside turns into a riot and Black Panther fights Iron Man. Black Widow Black Widow #06 (2010) Captain America Captain America: Reborn #02 (2009) Captain America relives a day where he met the US president and there's a press conference. Captain America: Who Will Wield The Shield #01 (2010) Steve meets with the President of the USA and tells him that he won't be Captain America anymore unless he asks. The President tells him it's allright, he had something else in mind for him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America:_Who_Will_Wield_the_Shield%3F_Vol_1_1 Captain America #603 (2010) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Captain_America_Vol_1_603 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px; height: 100px;" } Captain America #611 (2010) Cable & Deadpool Cable & Deadpool #031 (2006) Cable teleports himself and Deadpool to the White House to talk with the President. The President asks Deadpool to apprehend Cable. Cable & Deadpool #032 (2006) Deadpool fights Cable. Civil War Civil War #01 (2006) Protesters are gathered outside the White House, while the President meets with Iron Man, Reed Richards and Yellow Jacket. Civil War #02 (2006) In a press conference held by Tony Stark, Spider-Man reveals his true identity. Civil War #03 (2006) Journalists have a lot of questions for Peter Parker and Tony Stark. Civil War #07 (2006) Tony Starks meets the US President to talk about the Registration Act and the Initiative. Hulk Hulk #023 (2010) The Oval Office. Hulk #024 (2010) The Oval Office. Incredible Hulks Incredible Hulks #614 (2010) Incredible Hulks #617 (2011) Iron Man Iron Man #019 (2007) Lockjaw & the Pet Avengers Lockjaw & the Pet Avengers #03 (2009) The Pet Avengers break in and meet the presidential dog Lockjaw & the Pet Avengers #04 (2009) Thanos fight the pet avengers to get the Infinity gems. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Marvels: Eye Of The Camera Marvels: Eye Of The Camera #01 (2009) Secret Warriors Secret Warriors #01 (2009) Nick Fury talking with the President. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 20px; height: 194px;" } Siege Siege #01 (2010) The President gets a call from Victoria Hand who informs him that Norman Osborn is invading Asgard, Broxton (616) Asgard without his approval.. The President realizes that Norman is out of control.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_1 Siege #03 (2010) Siege: Secret Warriors #01 Siege #04 (2010) The Marvels Project The Marvels Project #08 (2010) Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men: The Heroic Age #01 (2010) World War Hulk World War Hulk #01 (2007) }} Category:Washington DC 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05